Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors and an electric connector device provided with contact members connected to electrically-conductive paths on a wiring substrate.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in various electric devices, etc., electric connector devices are widely used to connect the terminal parts of various signal transmission media consisting of a FPC (flexible printed circuit), a FFC (flexible flat cable), or coaxial cables to a printed wiring substrate. The electric connector device is configured so that a plug connector coupled to signal transmission media such as coaxial cables is inserted into a receptacle connector mounted on a printed wiring substrate, thereby mating both of the electric connector with each other; and signal transmission is configured to be carried out through electrically-conductive contact members (electrically-conductive terminals), which are arranged on connector main body portions (insulating housings) of both of the electric connectors so as to form multipolar shapes.
In such an electric connector device, conventionally, in order to reduce the influence of electromagnetic-wave noise from outside with respect to transmission signals and to reduce the electromagnetic-wave noise radiated toward outside, a configuration in which the outer surfaces of the connector main body portions (insulating housings) and the outer side of the contact members are covered with electrically-conductive shield shell members or shield plates consisting of thin metal plate members is often employed.
However, particularly in recent years, as the frequencies of transmission signals are further increased, not only for the main parts of the contact members (electrically-conductive terminals), but also for the parts connected with the wiring substrate, it is becoming necessary to remove the influence of the electromagnetic-wave noise from outside and to reliably prevent external radiation of the electromagnetic-wave noise from the parts connected with the contact members.
Conventional electric connector devices include a case in which an electrically-conductive tape is pasted onto the connected parts of the contact members and the wiring substrate and a case in which an electrically-conductive shell is extended to cover the connected parts. However, the case in which the electrically-conductive tape has a tendency that productivity is reduced since a comparatively labor-taking operation process of pasting the electrically-conductive tape is added. For example, in the case in which the parts connected with the wiring substrate are covered by extending the electrically-conductive shell of the receptacle connector, there is a risk that the connected parts of the contact members and the wiring substrate may not be checked by a visual check, imaging test, etc., and there is a problem that it becomes difficult to test/check whether a connecting operation of the contact members, etc. is carried out with no problem or not.
We disclose Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2007-73426 and 2011-238410 as examples of related art.